1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finishing train for continuously cast strip material with an edging stand arranged in front of the finishing train for preventing strip material cracks occurring during the reduction of the strip thickness at the strip edges, wherein position control circuits are arranged in front of the adjusting device of the edging stand.
The present invention further relates to a method of operating the edging stand and the finishing train.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found useful to initially roll non-cast billets in roughing stands in a reversing operation and then to convey the billets to the finishing train. It has been found substantially less cumbersome to continuously cast thin strips in molds of continuous casting plants and to convey the strips to a finishing train after appropriate cooling and solidification of the strip. It has been found to be economical to roll the initial strip while it is still hot and, thus, easily deformable already in the first stand of the finishing train with a high reduction.
Since extreme grain coarsening occurs in the material structure of the continuously cast initial strip because it remains at high temperatures for a long period of time, there is always the danger of the occurrence of cracks in the edge areas of the strip when high pass reductions of the coarse-granular material occurs in the first stand of the finishing train; these cracks make it impossible to utilize the full width of the strip and make it necessary to trim the finished strip which requires an additional operation and is cost-intensive because of the production of scrap.
Therefore, it has already been proposed to edge the strip material in the edge areas thereof prior to entering the finishing train. The material deformation caused by edging converts the originally coarse-granular structure into a crushed structure with a recrystallization occurring only at this point in time, wherein the finely granular structure of the recrystallization excludes cracks in the edge areas of the strip material even when high thickness reductions are carried out.